


Braces

by Servetolive



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Braces kink, Branding, Darkfic, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Filth, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Problematic Shit, Slavery, Speculum, Squick, TW: Papsmear, Voyeurism, dark!Cloud - Freeform, dark!Reno, trauma processing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Cloud tries not to disappoint him.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife, Reno/Rude/Cloud Strife, Rude/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Braces

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of 2020: omg it's a new me, I'm doing so well in my life, I'm done with torturing Cloud it's all about Cloud x Happiness 🌈  
> Me now: suffer with me blue bitch eyed trashcunt
> 
> just more Turkwhore!Cloud and shit!Reno trash porn don't mind me

“Open wide, now.”

He was at the dentist, but he spread his legs anyway. 

“Your _mouth_ , doll.” Reno stood above him, half obscured by the light in his face, but he knew he was smirking. The swish of his ponytail meant that he was shaking his head. The word _slut_ went unsaid, but Cloud heard it in his head anyway.

Cloud rectified the action and opened his mouth.

“ _Wide,_ doll,” Reno said, kicking the leg of his chair gently. “You heard the doc.”

The dentist sniffed. He didn’t like Reno. Cloud could tell.

The device that the dentist--who was actually a very nice man--used to spread his mouth apart reminded him very much of the speculum that had been in his cunt at his previous appointment. There, Reno insisted on sitting directly in front of him, despite the misgivings of the nurses, while he had his annual. 

He was eating a sandwich, and smirking at Cloud while his vagina was being ratcheted open. Underneath it, a rose-pink plug in his ass. 

The nurse stopped cold when she saw it. 

_I’m sorry, but are you_ sure _you don’t want your friend to wait outside for you?_

Cloud had looked at Reno, who went on chewing. _Yes, I’m sure._

Here, Reno found space near the orthodontist and an assistant, maneuvering around them while they installed a set of wire brackets on his teeth.

“Your teeth are actually quite beautiful,” the dentist said pleasantly through his mask. “Where is it that you said you were from again?”

Cloud began to make a noise with his throat, before Reno stepped in for him.

“He’s from Nibelheim,” he said.

The dentist didn’t look up at Reno, but continued talking to Cloud. “Nibelheim. Must be on the Western Continent.”

“Uh-huh.” Cloud shifted in his chair uncomfortably. The flat edge of his plug was digging into his skin. 

The dentist reached for the adhesive, but then stopped.

“You know, there really isn’t much to correct on your bite, young man. There are other less-painful and less invasive methods of--”

“Nah, Doc,” Reno cut in. Cloud’s eyes, the only mobile thing in his body, slid over to him. “We prefer more traditional means of _correction_."

Reno’s eyes gleamed when he looked down at Cloud. Cloud’s eyes slid back toward the dentist, and he nodded.

Displeased, the dentist acquiesed and began applying the adhesive.

Several times, he flinched throughout the procedure. When they were done, the pressure of wires pulling at his teeth sent reverbs of pain throughout the rest of his skull.

“Which color bands would you like, Cloud?”

Cloud had hoped he would at least get to pick the color of his braces, but again, Reno spoke over him.

“Pink, Doc. He’ll take pink.”

Cloud was thinking black, but whatever. He just wanted to close his mouth for once.

\--

Even if he were still Shinra’s property, Cloud was glad to be released to General Affairs if it meant being away from Hojo.

There were just a few things to get used to. He wouldn't trade any of those for what he had acquired. 

He remembered Reno from the Mansion. The Turks visited often, but Cloud was Reno’s favorite. 

_I'll take the pretty bitch._

He'd never been anyone's favorite, not even Hojo's. The slimy compliments he got about the shape of his cunt or the way his eyes rolled as Reno pushed himself in were like music. 

_Still wanna be in SOLDIER, whore? Like your friend over there?_

Cloud looked over to where the Turks were dragging Zack out of his pod. 

He was struggling, but could only do so much against five men and a cock in his mouth. 

Countless times of having a train run on him hadn't taught him a thing. There was fire in his eyes still. 

Zack had told him to fight. Always fight back.

But it took five years of Hojo, four loads from Reno’s balls, three shocks from his baton and one moment alone with him for Cloud to get his mind right.

Zack was wrong. There was no honor in SOLDIER or as a regular. Not like this. 

_Take me with you,_ he had finally asked Reno, head in his lap, face smeared with cum, eyes wide and begging. _Please._

_You sure about that?_

The way Reno looked at him--and smiled, genuinely--as he used a thumb to gently scoop semen from his chin into his mouth, was the kindest thing he’d ever known.

Nobody had wanted him before that.

\--

They sat in the car for a moment after the appointment, parked directly in front of the office. Normally, Cloud would look into the visor mirror to make sure he looked okay, but this time, he folded his arms and tucked his chin, tonguing the metal on his teeth.

“Cut it out,” Reno scolded. “Doc said you’ll cut your tongue up.” He offered Cloud a peppermint.

He didn’t really want it, but he knew his breath was foul and his mouth was dry, and he took it for Reno’s sake.

“All done for the day, babe. Off we go.” Reno turned on the ignition to the car, just as Cloud began to sniffle.

He could still feel lube between his legs, leaking from his checkup. His mouth hurt, and the metal pushed outward against his cheeks. Everything felt swollen and he hadn't even been fucked yet. 

Annoyed, Reno switched the car off. "What?" 

"I feel so ugly."

As soon as he heard himself talk, Cloud wished he could swallow those words. 

"Hold up." Reno turned partway in his seat, eyes predatory and seeking. "Say that again?" 

Cloud hesitated, and wiped his tears. 

"I feel so--" 

"Oh my god." Reno's eyes lit up, gleefully. "You're lisping!" 

Cloud covered his mouth in shame. 

"That is so. Fucking. Hot. Oh my god."

"Stop, Reno," Cloud whined.

"Made my dick hard already," Reno said, readjusting himself in his seat as he picked his phone up to text--probably Rude, either to tell him that they were on their way or tell him that Cloud's new installation gave him a lisp. 

"And you're _not_ ugly," he went on, putting the phone away. 

Something about Reno's assurances always seemed disingenuous, but perhaps, Cloud thought, he was just being insecure. After all, Reno hadn't lied to him to date. 

He was always honest with what he was going to do to him. 

"Lemme see."

Reno reached out to pull up Cloud's upper lip, just as Cloud showed his teeth. 

" _Fuck,_ you're sexy with those on," Reno breathed, letting Cloud's lip fall back to his gums and reaching into his pants to palm his cock. "You look like a high schooler." 

Cloud wasn't sure what to think about that, or what it meant. He had never made it to high school. 

He guessed it was good, though, because before he knew it, Reno’s dick was out of his pants. He gave it a shake at the base to beckon Cloud to it.

“C’mere,” he said, reaching for his head.

“Wait.” Cloud flinched away. He looked through the windshield at the dentist’s office. He could see movement there, and if he could see them, they could see them.

Reno didn’t like it when he did that. His mouth turned downward into a scowl. “What now?”

“The braces.” _The bratheth._

Reno bit his lip to hold back a laugh. “Might as well get used to it, huh?”

Cloud was more concerned about them getting caught on Reno’s dick. It felt like they took up so much space in his mouth, but it would be a learning moment, he supposed, as he allowed Reno to shove his face into his lap.

The insides of his lips caught against the brackets when Reno’s cock displaced his tongue, pushing against his teeth.

Cloud groaned in pain, and Reno moaned in pleasure when his tip hit the back of Cloud’s throat. He let his hand up off of Cloud’s neck to allow him agency in this one thing he could do correctly without being instructed.

“How’d you learn to suck dick like that,” Reno said, drawing a finger along the back of Cloud’s neck. “Huh?”

Cloud was slow and careful, learning how his mouth felt around Reno with the added stress of the braces. He popped his mouth off his cock and looked up at him. 

“You taught me.” 

Reno hissed. He always liked how Cloud looked at him from that angle. He pushed him down again. 

“I did, didn’t I?”

A few minutes passed, and the dentist came out to smoke. Reno had his head down, but he glanced up when he noticed, and then smiled down at Cloud.

“Show me your teeth, doll. You know I like just a _little_ bit of teeth.”

Looking up at Reno, Cloud did as he was told, drawing his lips back over the brackets, pressing gently against Reno’s engorged flesh, and pulling back an inch or so.

The sound Reno made was loud, and he slammed his head back against his seat. He forced Cloud onto his dick, pulling his hair up and down, jerking upwards so he could cum quickly and discreetly.

He held Cloud down as he pulsed into his throat, and waited for the sound of gulping.

“Okay,” he said when he recovered, reaching over to slap Cloud on the ass. “Good job, doll.”

The second Cloud’s head came up, he saw the dentist watching them with surprise and then disgust.

Smirking, Reno turned on the car. “Wave at the Doc, Cloud,” he said, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Cloud did.

"When can I take these off?" he asked. 

"When I get tired of them," Reno responded, turning the wheel. 

"Fair enough."

//

Watching a one-on-one basketball game between Reno and Rude might not have been as exciting as actually playing himself, but it was a far cry from sitting in his tube all day, reading the childrens’ books that Hojo found it amusing to provide him with, or bouncing a small rubber ball off of the glass. He wouldn’t even let them watch a game on TV.

Perhaps, Cloud thought, as he leaned back on his elbows on the bleachers, he should ask one day. He hadn’t tried yet, and chances were that Reno would be delighted to both know that Cloud enjoyed sports, and also to find a way to create some kind of perverse game out of his request.

As it were, he rather liked watching Reno play basketball. They were the same height, but Reno’s agility and intuitive knowledge of the sport made him a formidable match for Rude, who was a head and a half taller than the both of them. It was nice to see him move in a manner that didn’t involve a circular motion with his hips every now and again. Showed his range.

Rude was just… nice to look at, period. Nice to listen to as well. He didn’t talk to Cloud the same way that Reno did, though, and that made their encounters always awkward. He said things like “How are you today” and “Excuse me,” phrases so foreign to Cloud that they had no meaning and therefore warranted limited responses.

The loud grunt Rude made echoed throughout the court when Reno rebounded his shot, pivoted away from him, and scored a point before Rude could turn around.

“Booyah,” Reno shouted as he passed Rude and bounced the ball behind him for his partner to catch. Rude let it bounce, to take a breather. He seemed a bit heated. 

“Hey Cloud, you trackin’?”

Cloud removed the pink lollipop that Reno had given him to suck on, rather than a plain old mint.

“2-1,” he said, inserting the candy into his mouth, and then taking it back out. “Reno 2, Rude 1.”

Rude took the hem of his shirt and wiped his face with it. “You sure you’re not cheating?”

“Bro, why in the fuck do I need to cheat to play you one on one?”

The longer they played, though, the more Rude’s endurance won out over Reno. Reno was fast and quick, but Rude had developed a strategy of keeping him away from the basket long enough for Reno to expend his energy making shots that were too far for him.

“Fuck,” Reno said, gritting his teeth and tying his hair up in the back. 

“Oh, the hair’s going up?” Rude said, dribbling the ball, stance wide to be ready to outmaneuver his friend. He bit his lip in this manner that Cloud found rather attractive, as he often wore a monotonous expression.

“That’s right, my man.”

Cloud watched the clock. Thirty seconds left. In that thirty seconds, Rude scored twice.

“Game,” Cloud said. “4-5.”

“Aw, man.” Reno tossed the ball into the corner and let his hair back down, damp and dark from sweat. Rude, who happened to not be wearing glasses, attempted to push them up onto the bridge of his nose as if he were.

Cloud put his head in his phone, but heard Reno ask Rude:

“So, partner. What’ll it be?”

Cloud pretended to mind his own business while the two talked.

“... Here?” Rude said. “We’re at a gym.”

“... he’s plugged up though… be a waste.”

“... kinda gross, don’t you think?”

“.. yeah.”

And then:

“Hey, Blondie,” Reno called out. “Come over here.”

Still tonguing his lollipop, Cloud put his phone down and walked over to Reno, who slid his arm around his shoulders.

“Still clean, doll?” He asked, reaching back to pat him on the ass.

Cloud wasn’t sure how to answer that. How would he know? He looked over at Rude, who remained expressionless.

It was strange to see him this way, without the aid of his sunglasses. Looking for a reaction from him in whatever they were about to do would be a strange experience.

Slightly embarrassed by the question, Cloud leaned forward into Reno, and blinked up at him.

“Should be,” he said finally. The braces were still thick and heavy in his mouth. He tried to control the movement of his tongue so that he wouldn’t lisp as much, and succeeded that time.

“Good.” Then Reno dropped his voice, as if there were anybody besides the three of them present.

“You remember how big Rude’s dick is, right?”

Cloud looked up at Rude. No reaction. He had only ever sucked his dick before, and that was once, months ago.

He left Reno’s arm and walked up to him. Rude began to take a step back, but then held his ground.

“Remind me again,” Cloud said to him. He thought it was rather bold of him. Reno made a sound of approval.

“Attaboy,” he said. He took the sucker from Cloud and put it in his own mouth. “Suck him off first, why don’t you?”

The slight narrowing of the eyes was a microexpression. Cloud was glad to have gotten anything at all. 

In silence, Rude grabbed the hem of his pants, and Cloud joined him in pulling them down. 

Reno got off on things that Cloud wouldn’t have figured were sexual in nature at all, but Rude was a different breed of man. Much more simple and straightforward. He wasn’t hard--not yet--but Cloud made it his business to change that. 

Even if he couldn’t, he knew that Reno, at least, would enjoy himself. That counted for something.

“You sure about this, Reno?” 

He kept his eyes on Cloud, unmoving and impenetrable as the latter went down on his knees, and took Rude’s cock in his hand. Cloud turned back over his shoulder to look back at Reno for his assent.

“Sure about what, partner? Look at him, he’s ready to go.”

Cloud turned back to Rude and waited _his_ assent.

Rude lifted his hand, and placed it on the crown of Cloud’s head.

“Watch the braces,” Cloud said with a lisp he couldn’t quite control. 

From behind him, Reno, obviously aroused, said “oh man,” and then knelt down to take off Cloud’s pants, and remove his plug.

//

It was Reno’s idea to have Rude sit down on a bench up against the wall, and have Cloud sit on his lap, both facing him, leaning back. 

Rude really was big; bigger than Reno. He’d practiced on his ass with decent sized toys, but not with actual flesh and blood. They weren’t as smooth as plastic.

Reno had his phone in his hand, recording.

“Gotcha partner.”

“Make sure your data is off so it doesn’t go into the cloud, Reno,” Rude said as he grabbed hold of the base of his cock, swatting it backward to tease Cloud’s cunt.

Cloud had shaved prior to going into the gyno, at Reno’s insistence. Instantly, his cheeks flushed red and he gritted his teeth, showing his braces for Reno.

Reno sucked on his teeth. “Hot,” he said. “Hold on.” He stepped forward to spit onto Rude’s dick for him. Rude jumped, surprised.

“Reno,” he scolded.

“Sorry, I don’t got any lube. Just what’s already in there. Okay, go ahead partner.”

Cloud tightened his body to prepare for the entry into his ass, but then he felt the warm, thick tip of Rude’s cock sliding up and down against his cunt, past the entry, ready to go inside.

Now he wanted it there. He felt himself slicken immediately, the nerves around the tight hole inflamed. He wouldn’t have thought so much about feeling Rude buried inside of his cunt if he hadn’t done that. Now he was completely thrown off.

“Wrong hole, partner,” Reno said.

“Mm.” Rude nodded in confirmation. Cloud took two deep breaths as Rude pulled his cock away from his pussy, and lifted his hips up.

No matter how much lube he used, there was always a burn that put a blanket of stars in front of his eyes as he squeezed them shut. Involuntarily, he showed his bracketed, pink teeth to the camera for Reno.

“ _Fuck_ yes,” he heard him say. Cloud’s eyes popped open at that. He wanted to see him when he did something worthy of his approval, and he exhaled deeply when caught sight of him.

Reno wasn’t looking at him, though. Not directly. He was through the camera.

Rude didn’t make an audible sound, but the vibrations of a deep hum reverberated through Cloud. He felt it right in his cunt, now dripping and wanting.

Cloud winced.

“Hurtin’, Cloud?”

“... Yeah.”

“Next one’ll be better, right?”

“Right.”

With his cock inside of him, Rude was able to let it go, place his hands underneath Cloud’s thighs to hold him up, and slide into him the rest of the way.

Cloud felt his guts move. A synapse must have fallen between neurons in his brain, because for a moment, everything went red with a burn that had just a hint of pleasure at the end of it.

Thanks to Rude's strength and size alone, he was able to do all of the work. Reno couldn't have lifted Cloud like this without his help. It was a very different experience, one that made him realize just how small-framed he was.

“This is a fucking good position, partner,” Reno said, moving around to catch it at different angles. “Cloud, your cunt looks…” He performed a chef’s kiss.

“Reno, if you don’t shut up, you’ll ruin the video.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Rude’s rhythm was steady, heavy, blunting. Slowly the pleasure began to displace the pain, but not quite. Cloud managed to stop wincing, and kept his eyes on Reno as Rude fucked him up his ass.

He wanted it in his cunt so bad, the need was needling up his spine, crawling into his brain.

“Re… no…” 

He reached down to open his cunt--not for the camera, but so that Reno could take the hint and see how much he wanted him inside.

He didn’t. He did do a close-up on it.

“That’s right, baby,” Reno said in a husky whisper the front camera of his phone crawled up Cloud’s pussy to his face. “Show it to me.”

Cloud plunged his fingers into his cunt, and then lifted his hips up into them. Behind him, Rude grunted. His cock and Cloud’s fingers took turns fucking him.

“Fuck.” Reno finally took the hint, and moved between their legs, taking his cock out of his basketball shorts, and sliding it up into Cloud’s slit. Rude opened his knees to make more space for him.

“You should put it in his snatch next, Rude,” Reno said, pausing the recording for a moment. He glanced at Cloud for only a second, devouring the look on his face, before looking across his head to his friend. Then he took the lollipop from the pocket of his mouth, and recorded himself spinning it at the entrance of his cunt, and sliding it in. “He fuckin’ wants it so bad.”

Cloud jerked into it. 

“What?” Rude said. His breathing was heavier now, and he was struggling to control his complete silence.

“After you make him suck it, of course,” Reno replied, absent-mindedly trailing his fingertips along the inside of Cloud’s thigh. He took the lollipop out of him, and offered it to his mouth.

Cloud shivered and tightened himself, then took the offered candy on his tongue.

Rude leaned forward, into Cloud’s ear.

“You down for that, Cloud?”

Reno’s smile sharpened. Cloud knew Reno liked it when people gave him choices.

He looked up directly into Reno’s eyes as he lisped “yes” around the sucker.

//

“It’s a good video,” Reno said as he pushed the needle harder into Cloud’s shoulder. “Your best yet, babe.”

It was what Reno gave him to watch while he etched into his skin using the same junk items one would find in prison. 

Cloud watched as he sucked Rude’s cock--the one that had just been in his ass--as best as he could, at Reno’s direction, so that it would be clean enough to go into his cunt. When he was done, he climbed up into Rude's lap without permission.

 _Oh, hell yeah, babe,_ Reno said from behind the camera. _Ride him._

He remembered how good that validation felt, to have made the right decision. He remembered how good it felt, too, to sit on Rude's cock after being teased with it in his ass for so long. He sighed as he sank down on it.

Rude had long since ceased control of his facial expressions. There was a slight wrinkle in his brow as Cloud popped his hips slowly. Cloud leaned forward, placing his arms around Rude's shoulders, just as Rude slid his hands around his waist.

_He's good, isn't he, partner? Like fucking a teenager._

It was a good ride. Rude had softer hands than Reno. He even ran them down his sides to his ass, and left them there as they fucked.

Still, he _wasn't_ Reno. He looked over his shoulder to gauge his response, toying with the cardboard stick in his mouth, and finally got the acknowledgement he wanted: an air smooch with his lips.

Cloud leaned his head down on Rude's shoulder as his arms encircled his waist. He enjoyed that feeling, of being wrapped in someone, warm, protected. Even if it was just for the duration of this fuck.

_”You can cum in him if you want, bro. He’s clean.”_

_”... Is he, now.”_

They shared a laugh. Cloud remembered the exact moment that Rude came, because at the same time, he bit into what was left of the lollipop.

The needle passed over bone, and Cloud flinched and jerked away, almost dropping the phone.

“Ow!” 

Reno flicked him on the ear.

“Don’t. Fucking. Move.” Reno growled. “Or it’s gonna look even shittier than it already does.”

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, and held onto the railings of his bed.

“What’s it say?” He asked quietly, no longer concerned about his lisp. Reno appeared to genuinely adore it. Now, so did he. 

“ _GA-001-000._ ”

“... What does that mean?”

Reno didn’t answer until he was finished, and he lifted his makeshift machine off of Cloud’s flesh.

“ _GA_ means General Affairs,” Reno explained. “001 is our department designation.”

He took his phone, turned the camera on selfie mode, and placed himself into the shot with both Cloud, and the new, bloody, swollen ink.

“Zero-zero-zero,” he said, pressing his lips into Cloud’s hair, “Is you.”

Cloud wasn’t sure what to say. He was flattered. 

They could have gone to the lab to get it done by laser, but Reno wanted to do it himself--to make it special, he said. 

It was special.

After all, Hojo had refused him a number.

Reno had given him one.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel compelled to let the reader know that this is a trauma piece. Therefore if you leave a comment, I may not speak too much on the meaning behind specific items, but regardless your kind words/wanking/things you found hot, terrifying, or beautiful about this would help the healing process and I'll at least say thank you and send love your way. <3


End file.
